Regret, Makeups, Kiss
by Destened-Star-Girl
Summary: Ginga has a few regrets, dealing with Madoka. Finally deciding what to do, he runs out, into the rain, and runs into a surprise person. Not the best summary, so give it a try? Request from PokeExpertBloom


**Hi! This is a request from PokeExpertBloom and it's suppose to be about regret with a happy ending. This was an interesting project for me and I don't think I succeeded on writing this ^_^" Anyways, I do not, no matter what, own MFB, Tanoshimu (enjoy)!**

* * *

"Regret..." I said out loud as I continued to walk down the streets of Metal City. _I never thought I would be feeling like this. Not once in my life have I felt this way. _I thought as I stopped in my tracks. _This feeling really hurts, especially since I hurt someone who I care about the most. _Looking up to the sky, I saw that the sky was beginning to darken with a mixture of grayish blackish clouds. _It's gonna rain soon. _ Placing my right hand on my chin, I thought of the choices of places that I could go to for shelter.

_Well, I can't go to a store or restaurant 'cause they workers there will make me buy something, which I don't have money for, so that either leaves going under a tree or... _I small frown formed on my lips. _The B-Pit. _I shook my head. _No, that only leaves the tree. _I ran over to the tree and went underneath the branches, filled with leaves. Sighing in relief, I leaned against the tree's trunk, looking down at the ground.

I listened to the sound of the rain, dropping hard against the earth. I looked straight across the street. _The rain drops remind me of the tears we both cried. _I remembered, the memory haunting me like a ghost.

* * *

**~Memory~**

I was laying down on the couch in the B-Pit, relaxing. I heard someone coming down the stair case. Glancing towards the stairs, I saw Madoka with a huge smile on her face. "What's with the smile?" I asked. She beamed at me. "I got a date!" she squealed, jumping up and down a little in excitement. "A WHAT?" I shouted, almost falling off the couch. She nodded her head. "With who?" I asked, trying to conceal my anger. " Deen!" "DEEN?" I repeated, shooting straight up from the couch. Madoka gave me a confused look. "What's wrong?"

Walking over to her, I placed my hands on her shoulders, and shook her lightly. "He's a player!" She widened her eyes at me, before she pushed herself away from my grip. "Maybe he was back then, but he changed now!" she defended, sending me a glare. "Madoka, I don't know what he said to you, but I do know he lied to you." She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she reopened her eyes they were filled with tears. "I thought you would support me! Some friend you are!" she spat, before running away to her run, tears falling.

"Wait Madoka!" I called, running after her, but ended up getting a door slammed in my face instead. "Madoka!" I yelled, trying to open the locked door. "Go away!" she yelled. "But-" "Go away !" Hot tears filled my eyes. I never made Madoka feel this way or make her act this way before.

"Madoka..." I whispered, putting my forehead against the door. I heard the door un-click, and then open. Madoka gave me a furious look, as she let stray tears fall. "Get out of here, NOW!" she hissed, then closed the door again, locking it in the process. I stood there for a brief moment, un-able to think of what to do. _She's **really **mad at me, this time._ "Fine, I'll go." I said, turning to leave. "See if I care." Madoka huffed.

Then I walked out of the B-Pit. I looked back, as if I expected Madoka to come running out, saying she was sorry, but that sure didn't happen. _I must of hurt her pretty bad. _Then a picture of the crying Madoka popped up in my head, making my heart feel heavy and then shatter. Tears filled my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away, as I walked to find a place to stay for the night.

* * *

I shook my head, and slammed a fist against the tree's trunk. "Idiot, you're her friend. You're suppose to support her decisions that will make her happy, not make her upset and cry!" I scolded myself, breathing heavily. Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I ran out into the rain. _I have to fix this. _

* * *

As I ran down the wet sidewalk, I noticed a familiar figure at the end. They had their hands covering their face and were shivering. From as far away as I was, I knew who it was. "Madoka!" I cried, running faster towards her. She lifted up her face from her hands at the sound of her name. "G-Ginga?" she chocked out. Once I reached her, Madoka threw herself into me.

"Ginga, you were right," she sobbed. "You were right about Deen." She buried her face into my chest, as she continued to cry. "I'm sorry..." I smiled faintly as I took off my jacket and put it on her. I then wrapped my arms around her small figure and cupped her face. "No I'm sorry, I should of protected you from people like that in the first place." Her cheeks reddened, as she looked me into my eyes. I placed my forehead on top of hers.

"But, one day, you're not going to be around and you won't be able to protect me forever..." Madoka said suddenly, glancing to the ground. I chuckled lightly. "I will protect you for as long as I can. Until the day I die." she quickly looked back at me, her expression being shocked. "Really?" "I wouldn't just say stuff would I?"

Beaming at me, Madoka leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back and rethought about regret. Ya sure, regret hurts and it may seem bitter, but it will soon be a sweet feeling, just like now.

* * *

**Cheesy? Yes. ****So tell me what you think and/or suggestions are welcomed! Surī sukunaishi, baibai (Bye bye, Less Then Three)!**


End file.
